powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Death horseman94
Sorry, but due to unfortunate events of the last few months, I have stopped using the main wiki for my purposes. If you want me, I am still an admin on our Discord, so please, if anyone wants to contact me, please do it there instead. ~Death horseman94 Farewell Greetings. I am sorry that this message had to be delivered on the cusp of your impending departure. I will not even begin to try to figure out the complex and apparently infuriating issues between regular users, moderators, admins and other contributors. I simply observe, keep my head low and occasionally wonder what led people to the curious positions they have reached. That being said, regardless of whatever drama or difficulty came about due to whoever interacted with whom, I would like to say I am sorry to see you go. You are one of the senior most active workers for the site, and it seems like things have gotten to the point where you can no longer deal. It is understandable. A fandom site is supposed to be a place of enjoyment, creativity and community. Sadly, it is the internet, and all sorts of hardship, bile and nastiness can arise. If there was a way for you to have things change for your and everyone else's benefit, I would hope you'd reconsider your resignation; however, whatever you choose to do is something I'm sure will be best. You have to do what his most appropriate for you. I was saddened and disappointed by Kuo's departure and now we must bid another OG adieu. If this is a sure thing, then I sympathize with your decision, apologize that things were not able to go your way and wish you all the best. Take care and be happy. Kusarigama (talk) 01:47, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Hello there ^ ^ Thank you for your mesage, it would have probably come off as a DM-block if you hadn't told me. I'm on a Discord break atm, the accumulated frictions, tensions and stress (combined to its disconnection from the Wiki and general absence of productive discussions) made it a bit of a negative investment to me. I'll give it another shot eventually after rebuilding some solid balance and self-fulfillment, maybe it will be a happier place by then. You should probably do the same, and focus on cost-effective hobbies that don't overly depend on someone else's good graces. Take care, and see you around. DYBAD (talk) 02:03, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Is it really for the best, though ? Won't things be back to square one a couple months from now, with even more resentment built up in the meantime, and the tactical advantage fully depleted ? I can't imagine the situation will be much better by then ^ ^; Considering the rule regarding hostile behavior has been massively upgraded, it might be wise to work on burrying the hatchet from here on out. DYBAD (talk) 21:14, January 18, 2020 (UTC) how's everything going Death?Pokemonfan807 (talk) 22:07, January 18, 2020 (UTC) great just got some midterm reviews to do.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:01, January 19, 2020 (UTC) thank you. hope you do well as well. okay. i won't talk to her. i'll just wait.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:29, January 19, 2020 (UTC) should i report this? that sounds really bad. i should report to SAGEM or the bureaucrat of superpower wiki Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:36, January 19, 2020 (UTC) wait it's fixed. okay sorry for bothering you.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:37, January 19, 2020 (UTC) okay then. thank you. she used to be nice. she did say nice things about me before. but now based on what i'm hearing. she seems bad. Hope the ban changes her behavoir. anyway have a nice weekend. Do Svidaniya (until we meet again/goodbye in russian) death horseman94Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:43, January 19, 2020 (UTC) i don't speak russian. i just find that out on tv tropes. what it means. i just wanted to give you a fancy goodbye that's all. anyway hope tan becomes better after the ban see yaPokemonfan807 (talk) 01:15, January 19, 2020 (UTC) okay. see ya. but before i leave. i just regret something death horseman. i regret some of the things i posted in the comments of superpower wiki. because some of my comments are weird/kind of inappropriate. i didn't say any comments like that today but i'm just referring to the comments i've said in the past. i regret them. but don't worry i'm having good behavior today. anyway byePokemonfan807 (talk) 01:22, January 19, 2020 (UTC) i wasn't referring to any conversations between you and me. just comments that were weird/inappropriate that i made on some articles. i also did say some weird stuff to countvlad. and i said weird/inappropriate stuff on other articles. but yeah we all make mistakes. thanks for the understanding. no hard feelings. bye cya. see ya next week.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:28, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Life without her is only ever temporary though, since she is guaranteed to return relatively soon. There will also be no leverage left to keep her away, and no more safe window for personal attacks. All in all, peaceful coexistence does seem the only way forward, so best earnestly work towards it. DYBAD (talk) 03:45, January 19, 2020 (UTC) I know from a rich personal experience with both of you that the reality of things isn't quite so black and white, with a fair share of wrongs on both sides. But the details hardly matter at this point, and all the community and staff want is peace - with a clear intent to simply gun down whoever breaks it. Just make sure not to start anything, so you register as a good guy and avoid being blocked. The rest is up to her, whether she does the same or not is her own choice and responsibility. If she starts something, the others will deal with it. If you do, they will deal with it too. In this new configuration, the one who keeps their hands clean wins by default. Thank you, and likewise ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:27, January 19, 2020 (UTC) interesting video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iy7NzjCmUf0 sometimes death horseman94 creating superpower wiki and other things. it just seems to irrelevant. sure people create new powers, admins block people here, the bureaucrat runs the wiki, and other stuff happens. but all of this is just meaningless. human life is just meaningless, creating superpowers is meaningless, being an admin or bureaucrat is meaningless, blocking people is meaningless, and everything is just meaningless. all because of how insignificant we are to the universe aka everything we do is meaningless/irrelevant to the universe. there's a lot of problems in this world but everytime you watch a universe video everything, including your problems/troubles, suddenly seems irrelevant. this video just makes me think of these two things. https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/InsignificantLittleBluePlanet https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StrawNihilist yet at the same time it's vice versa nothing aka the opposite of everything is meaningless. everything and not everything is meaningless to the universe aka so both meaningful/meaningless at the same time in the universe. get what i'm saying anyway the whole point i want to tell you is. do you think we humans are just meaningless to this universe. we just fight wars, watch youtube, surf the web, and other stuff. but it means nothing to the universe. or is there actually meaning to life aka the existence of life in the universe. just a philosophical question i came here to ask, no wanting to cause trouble.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:13, February 18, 2020 (UTC) even though your not going to answer. what is your new avatar picture. sageM can you tell me what death's avatar picture is?Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:14, February 20, 2020 (UTC)